Her Salvation
by immortalangel08
Summary: Spike was her salvation when he came, the only person that could rescue her from her own life. SPUFFY! WARNING: sad ending. Better story then sounds. Read and Review PLEASE


This is my second fanfiction that I published on the site. My other story Hidden Dances will be updated soon. Sorry for the delay I am a lazy typist, but now I have a computer that I will be able to easily type on.

Summary: Spike was her salvation when he came, the only person that could rescue her from her own life. SPUFFY!! WARNING: sad ending. Better story then sounds

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Everything belongs to the wonderful creators of the show.

There were many things Buffy Summer's never thought she would see: the age of twenty-five, an actual wedding of her own, having a child, and a non violent death. All but the nonviolent death have happened for her. Buffy is now thirty years old, still having trouble that it has been over ten years that she had been called as a slayer, and she was still alive, even after dying twice.

Buffy got married at twenty-six to a man who was not involved in the magical world. She knew she was just settling on some guy who she wasn't truly in love with, but she couldn't just wait on Spike. Even though she found out Spike was alive and talked a little bit neither could bring each other to actually see the other. So when she began to see Leo for a while, and never saw Spike she decided when he proposed to say yes. At the age of twenty-eight she gave birth to her daughter, and Buffy instantly decided to have her daughter become her new mission to protect her from all the bad in the world.

Now at the age of thirty Buffy began to become sick, and quickly found there was no way to prevent the inevitable. It was odd for her to think of the slayer to die of natural causes. Buffy had to become weaker so when an old friend had come it felt slightly like salvation. It was the middle of the night when he came, and he looked like she had remembered: all black attire (except now in dressier clothes), long leather duster, and slicked back platinum blonde hair. He was still her Spike.

She knew she looked different, older, weaker, but she tried to look as much like her old self as possible. Her hair that had been mostly up now she wore down and in waves like he used to love. Now she had usually worn sweats that made her look much older, but for tonight she had chosen to wear a black wrap dress that showed off her curves and made her look her actual age.

Buffy stood on the porch of her house and as soon as he came up they embraced in a hug, both breathing in the other's scent, and she heard him whisper slayer. It felt right hearing him call her that, even after all the new slayers being called, she knew she was his. They let go and she walked in her house. She turned around and looked at him standing there and invited him in.

"I missed you," she whispered, and he looked back at her, and replied back, "I missed you too Buffy," he had started to say, the cupped her cheek with his hand staring into her eyes before asking, "You don't have much longer do you pet?"

Buffy shook her head no, looking down as the tears began to spill. Buffy looked up at Spike and saw the tears in his eyes too. They both leaned in and shared a short but sweet kiss. Then as they separated they hugged, and then Buffy whispered the two words he never thought she would ever say, "Bite me."

"What!" Spike practically yelled jumping away from her like she was a cross.

"Bite me, Spike! Kill me! I do not want to die because of a stupid disease. I want you to be the reason. This is your chance to have your good day," Buffy said whispering slash shouting at him.

"Damn Buffy! I wouldn't be able to live the rest of my unlife knowing that I killed the women I love!" exclaimed putting her face between his hands.

"Spike I am the slayer. I have fought thousands of vampires and demons, I have died twice, three vampires have fed off me and I have managed to live through two. It doesn't seem right that the last time I die it isn't because of you. The man I love, my soul mate. I always thought Angel was, but it was always you; the man that earned his soul for me, the one that could love without his soul," Buffy finished with both Buffy and Spike having tears flowing down her face. Spike leaned in kissing her, this time with more passion both needing to feel each other again. Their arms went around each other, holding each other close. Just being this way with Spike, Buffy quickly forgot about her husband and daughter, who were staying at his parent's house for a visit.

"I'll do it pet, but you will be staking me as you die. I can't live with the pain of killing you," Spike said as they ended their kiss putting their foreheads together.

Buffy breathed heavily as he spoke and she replied smiling, "Done. We can spend the afterlife together."

He nodded in agreement mirroring her smile, kissing her again. As they separated, he asked the question she hoped he wouldn't, "When were you married?"

"Four years ago. Around the time I realized you weren't going to come back to me."

"Do you love him?"

"In a way I do. Not like I love you. I love our daughter. I feel bad about leaving her like this, but it is how I want to go."

"I don't want to bite you where he and your daughter can come in, and find you dead. There is a park I know that would be good."

"Perfect."

The pair started to leave and Buffy was sure to leave the letters she wrote to her husband, daughter, Dawn, and the rest of the scoobies, explaining her death. The pair left and got to the park. At night there was nobody around, but during the day there were many people around.

"So Spike, you're finally getting your third slyer. Seems sort of poetic your third slayer, my third death."

"My third death too love. Honestly slayer I am not a fan of killing you. I will find a way for you to be able to kill me."

"I love you," Buffy told him taking a step towards him.

"I love you too Buffy. So bloody much," he replied in a husky voice. He claimed his lips with hers sharing a passionate kiss. He slowly kissed down her neck every now and then nipping at her skin, down to her pulse point. He first began to slowly suck on the spot until slipping into his vampire features. He slowly sank his fangs into her skin, and her let out a low moan, in pleasure, none of the other vampire bite's feeling this good. As he slowly sucked her blood, he could tell she was becoming weaker clutching on to him. When he felt she was almost gone he removed his fangs going back to his human features. He lowered them both on the grass and removed his coat putting it around her. "I just wanted to let you know love best tasting blood I have ever had," Spike whispered feeling the tears start to come to the surface, before leaning down and drinking her once more. He felt her pulse slowly slip away as he finished. He then removed the stake from his coat around her, and gripped the stake in her hand.

"See you soon love," Spike whispered as he plunged the stake in his un-beating heart, making him slowly turn to dust, leaving just Buffy lying on the grass with the stake just by her hand.


End file.
